Just Helping
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Medaka yang sedang berendam karena kelelahan, bertemu dengan sang putri cantik dari dunia lain, Rias Gremory. Apa yang akan terjadi? This fic is M rated for reasons. WARNING: UNCENSORED, YURI, HARD LEMON, OOC, PWP.


Saya balik lagi. Ini fic sebenarnya udah lama jadi, udah lama dibeta. Tapi lama gak dibenerin. :v

* * *

Just Helping

Medaka Box © Nisio Isin - Akira Akatsuki

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Rated: MA

Pair: MedakaXRias.

Warning: YURI, OOC *belum pernah nonton Medaka Box*, PWP, Smut, LIME, LEMON.

ONLY RETARD READ IT WHILE DIDN'T LIKE IT.

ENJOY.

* * *

-KitsuneKyuu Onsen-

"Haaah."

Medaka Kurokami sekarang sedang berendam dengan nyaman setelah seharian berlarian untuk membantu semua permintaan yang ada di dalam kotak Medaka.

"Berendam setelah lelah seharian itu terasa sangat mengenakkan."

Medaka menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tepi pemandian, merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dengan air panas pemandian tersebut.

Medaka memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang terasa di seluruh tubuhnya, pemandian yang sunyi karena hanya ada dia sendiri pun membuat Medaka semakin rileks dan membuatnya nyaris tertidur.

SREK!

Pintu onsenpun terbuka, membuat Medaka yang sedang rileks membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang, dengan dada yang diatas rata-rata dan mungkin menyamai Medaka muncul hanya dengan menggunakan sehelai handuk, yang menunjukan lekuk-lekuk yang menunjukan dia sebagai seorang wanita.

Wanita berambut merah bermata hijau emerald tersebut memancarkan aura sensual, diimbangi dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang lebih dari sensual, wanita itu melepas handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya kepada Medaka yang berada di depannya, Medaka yang sedikit terpengaruh oleh aura tersebut sedikit memerah mukanya.

"Oh, sepertinya sudah ada orang di sini."

Medaka yang sedikit mengerutkan alisnya karena perempuan bertubuh sensual itu baru menyadari dirinya yang notabenenya berada di depan pintu dan melihat semua yang baru saja terjadi. Berdiri dan menunjukan tubuh yang tidak kalah dengan wanita itu dengan polos dan tanpa busana.

"Medaka, Medaka Kurokami."

Medaka mengulurkan tangan ke arah wanita tersebut yang dibalas dengan genggaman lembut oleh wanita itu.

"Rias, Rias Gremory."

Rias menempelkan jempol kakinya ke air untuk membiasakan tubuhnya dengan temperature air tersebut sebelum akhirnya merendamkan diri di air yang panas itu.

"Enaknya~"

"Memang."

Kedua perempuan tersebut tertawa kecil, Medaka menatap Rias yang sedang menikmati air panas yang membuat rileks tersebut, matanya memandang wajah Rias yang sedikit memerah karena temperatur air dan muka rileksnya yang membuat Medaka juga ikut rileks.

"Kurokami-san." Rias memanggil Medaka.

"Panggil saja Medaka." Medaka membalas.

"Baiklah, tapi panggil aku Rias." Ucap Rias yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Medaka.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau bicarakan, Rias?" tanya Medaka.

"Bukan masalah penting, hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sering ke sini?" Rias bertanya pada Medaka.

"Tidak terlalu, sekarang juga karena sedang ada waktu luang, banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan sebagai seorang Kaichou." Medaka menjelaskan, tetapi matanya tidak bisa fokus menatap Rias karena tertuju pada bagian bawah leher Rias, tempat di mana terdapat gunung kembar yang tenggelam di dalam air. Pikirannya sudah tidak bisa fokus lagi karena ada Rias di hadapannya.

"Iya, menjadi seorang Buchou saja sudah sulit punya waktu luang, apalagi menjadi seorang kai—" Medaka sudah tidak mendengar lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Rias, bibir yang sangat seksi dan mengundang orang untuk mengecupnya itu membuat Medaka mendekat Rias dengan sedikit sempoyongan, muka merah dan akhirnya terjatuh dan ditangkap oleh Rias.

"Medaka?"

Medaka menengadah ke atas, menemukan wajah Rias yang cantik kini dipenuhi dengan rasa khawatir, dan itu sangatlah imut. Medaka sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, rasa panas dalam dirinya memuncak dan lebih parah saat berada di dalam pelukan Rias yang sedang memeganginya, dan dengan cepat Medaka mencium bibir merah Rias yang sangat terangat sangat memikat untuk dicium.

Rias hanya terdiam sesaat namun membalas ciuman tersebut, panasnya air dalam pemandian tersebut membuat semuanya sedikit berputar bagi Rias, dada masing-masing yang sama-sama besar kini beradu, saling bertumbukan saat sang empunya sedang asik bersilat lidah satu-sama lain.

* * *

Lemon start

* * *

Medaka mendekap Rias lebih erat, memperdalam ciuman yang terjadi di dalam pemandian air panas yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Bibir dengan bibir saling melumat, merasakan rasa saliva yang bercampur menjadi satu. Lidah dan lidah saling bergumul, mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain.

Tangan mereka berdua pun tidak tinggal diam, Medaka mendekap Rias dengan sangat erat, dada mereka bertindihan, saling menstimulasi puting yang sudah sama-sama mengeras, dan membuat mereka mendesah di dalam mulut satu sama lain. Tangan Medaka bergerak dari punggung Rias menuju arah bawah, meremas-remas bokong Rias yang lembut dan berbentuk.

Rias melenguh, merasakan tangan Medaka meremas bokongnya. Rias menjilat bibir bawah Medaka yang kemudian dilumatnya dan menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Medaka dan mulai mengeksplorasinya. Lidah mereka berdua bagaikan berdansa, saling mengait dan terkait. Rias akhirnya mengalah dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk dihisap oleh Medaka dengan senang hati.

Tangan Medaka kini bergerayangan meraba-raba tubuh Rias, tangan kanannya menelusup di antara kaki Rias dan menemukan sebuah tonjolan yang membuat Rias melenguh kencang saat tersentuh. Medaka hanya menyeringai di dalam ciumannya yang masih belum selesai dan mulai bermain-main di sekitar tonjolan itu.

Tangan kirinya meremas-remas dada Rias yang sama besarnya dengan miliknya. Memilin putingnya satu per satu dan berpindah-pindah dari kiri ke kanan sebelum akhirnya menggantikan tangan kanannya di daerah yang terdapat tonjolan tersebut.

"Nggh~ Nggh~"

Rias hanya bisa mendesah tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena lidahnya dihisap habis oleh Medaka. Permainan tangan Medaka makin menjadi, kini tangan tersebut menghilang dari daerah tersebut dan memainkan dada Rias yang sangat menggoda.

"Mmmh~ Mmmh~ Mmmh—"

Nafas Rias terhenti sejenak setelah sebuah jari menembus lubang vaginalnya. Sensasi nikmat yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan ditambah dengan suasana yang panas, membuat Rias semakin basah di bawah sana. Kaki Rias pun tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan beban tubuhnya yang masih berciuman panas dengan Medaka.

Medaka yang melihat Rias tidak bisa berdiri lagi, menggendong Rias seperti pengantin dan menaikannya keatas pemandian air panas tersebut, menidurkannya tanpa alas ataupun handuk yang membuat tubuh Rias seperti makanan bagi Medaka yang sudah tidak terkontrol lagi.

"Rias…"

"Medaka…"

Kedua wanita itu dengan wajah memerah karena situasi yang panas tersebut saling menatap, Medaka tiba-tiba mengulurkan dua jarinya ke mulut Rias yang dihisap oleh Rias dengan bunyi nyaring.

SLURRP

SLURRP

SLURRP

"Sekarang sudah basah." Medaka menarik jarinya dari hisapan Rias dan menggantinya dengan lidahnya, Medaka yang abnormal dan Rias yang bukan manusia sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan oksigen karena mereka berdua terus berciuman dengan panas layaknya temperatur air di pemandian tersebut.

Tangan Medaka yang telah basah oleh saliva Rias kini berada di antara kaki Rias, dengan pelan memasukan satu jari kedalam lubang kenikmatan Rias yang masih sempit. Lenguhan Rias yang terdengar di antara suara saling menghisap lidah mereka menandakan Rias sangat menikmati hal tersebut.

Dengan dimulai pelan, jari Medaka keluar masuk dari dalam lubang Rias, menikmati rasa hangat dan sempit yang terdapat dalam lubang kenikmatan tersebut, Rias sendiri tidak bisa berdiam diri, tangannya mencengkram erat pundak Medaka, seakan menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat dan lebih keras lagi.

"Mmpph~ *slurp* Mmmphh~ Ha~ *slurp*"

Rias kelimpungan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Medaka. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat ciuman yang masih nonstop ditambah dengan nafsu yang memuncak dan aksi Medaka yang semakin cepat di lubang kenikmatannya membuat Rias semakin mendekati puncak klimaksnya.

"Mmmhh~ Mmmhhh~ Mmmhmhh~ AAAAHHHHH!"

Rias berteriak dengan kencang setelah Medaka melepaskan ciumannya dari Rias, lidah Rias terjulur keluar dengan wajah _ahegao_ yang terkenal. Medaka menjilat bersih jarinya yang baru saja keluar dari lubang kenikmatan Rias dan kembali mencium Rias yang merasakan rasa dirinya.

"Sekarang, giliran diriku yang merasakan kenikmatan, Rias."

Medaka memberikan kecupan terakhir ke bibir Rias sebelum menaiki kepala Rias dan memaksa Rias untuk menjilati bagian vaginalnya. Rias yang masih dalam _ahegao state-_nya kini sadar dan mulai mengendus bagian kewanitaan Medaka, mencoba mengingat baunya yang khas dan berbeda.

Rias mulai menjilati lubang kenikmatan Medaka, dengan nikmatnya menghisap kuat seluruh cairan yang keluar dari sana. Dimulai dari menjilati labia Medaka sebelum akhirnya menggigit-gigit kecil tonjolan yang terdapat di atas vaginal Medaka.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ AH~ Terus~"

Medaka menggenggam kepala Rias, memaksanya untuk lebih kedalam untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nikmat lagi. Tangan Rias mencengkram pinggang Medaka untuk membuatnya semakin dekat, tidak peduli dengan beban yang ditahan kepalanya.

Rias kembali menggigit-gigit tonjolan kecil itu sebari menjilatinya, dan dengan tiba-tiba menggigit sedikit lebih keras tonjolan itu tanpa peringatan yang membuat Medaka kejang-kejang penuh kenikmatan akibat tonjolan yang sensitive itu digigit dengan nikmat oleh Rias.

"AAAAHHH~"

Cairan yang keluar dari Medaka diminum dan ditelan langsung oleh Rias, cairan yang masih terus mengalir dari lubang kenikmatan Medaka tersebut dimainkan sejenak oleh Rias sebelum Rias bangun dan mengajak mencium Medaka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hal ini Membuat Medaka merasakan dirinya seperti Rias merasakan dirinya sendiri.

"Puas?" tanya Rias.

"Masih belum." Jawab Medaka.

Medaka berdiri setelah merasakan kakinya kembali setelah lemas akibat orgasme hebat itu, Medaka mengangkat satu kaki Rias, memperlihatkan kembali lubang kenikmatan Rias yang sudah sangat basah ke Medaka.

Medaka mendekatkan bagian tubuhnya yang masih sensitif karena orgasme tadi, menggesek-gesekan bagian sensitif tersebut yang membuat keduanya melenguh kencang dengan desahan nafas yang sangat menggoda dan kenikmatan yang terpancar dari keduanya jelas terlihat dari wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ahh~ Medaka~ Aku rasa ini terlalu-"

Rias tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terhalang oleh keinginannya yang sangat untuk mendesah akibat perbuatan Medaka yang menggosok-gosokan lubang suci sumber kenikmatan mereka berdua dengan keras dan cepat.

"Medaka… Medaka… MEDAKA!"

Rias berteriak setelah Medaka mencengkram dan meremas-remas dada Rias dengan penuh semangat membuat Rias tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mendesah penuh kenikmatan panas diantara mereka berdua.

"Rias… Rias… Mmmmhhh~"

Tergoda dengan _ahegao_ Rias dengan lidah menjulur dan muka yang penuh dengan nafsu, Medaka meletakan kaki Rias ke pundaknya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rias, menjilati leher Rias, mengigit-gigit pelan di leher yang membuat birahi semakin memuncak.

Satu tangan yang bermain di dada Rias kini bertambah menjadi dua setelah Medaka meletakan kaki Rias dipundaknya, tidak lagi menopang kaki Rias di tangannya. Dengan gerakan yang pro, Medaka meremas-remas sekaligus memijat dada sang Ruin Princess.

Jari-jari tangan yang terampil itu memilin puting merah muda itu dengan hati-hati, terkadang menggoda Rias dengan hanya mengitari bagian areola tanpa menyentuh apapun. Rias merintih tidak tahan karena rasa ingin tersentuhnya bagian sensitif penuh kenikmatan.

Jari jemari bergantian menyentuh tonjolan pink yang menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jari itu memainkan tonjolan dada tersebut dengan lihainya, diputar-putar sebari di gesek-gesek bagian atas tonjolan itu dengan telunjuknya, memilinnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, membuat sang empunya mendesah penuh gelora.

Medaka sepertinya belum puas, digigitnya tonjolan merah muda merona tersebut lalu dihisapnya dengan nikmat. Tangan kiri yang tadinya bertugas di dada kiri Rias kini memasuki mulut Rias yang menganga dari tadi akibat ulah Medaka. Dimasukannya dua jari tangan kirinya lalu jempolnya menutup rahang Rias agar Rias tahu maksudnya dan segera menghisapnya.

"Mmmch, mmmah, mmmmmaacwha~"

Rias kini sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, perasaan orgasme yang kian mendekat membuat Rias mencengkram kepala Medaka, seakan menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat, lebih keras agar orgasme yang semakin mendekat segera terealisasikan dengan manis. Semanis cairan yang keluar dari lubang suci yang penuh kenikmatan Rias.

"Riashtt… Riashhtt… Riashhtt."

Dengan mulut tersumpal dada besar Rias, Medaka terus mengucap nama yang kini sedang diberikan kenikmatan olehnya. Dipikirannya tidak ada yang lain selain mencapai orgasme yang kini sudah berada di depan matanya.

Kulit beradu dengan kulit, bagian yang menonjol di daerah kewanitaan mereka kini saling beradu, mengantarkan kenikmatan tiada tertara bagi dua wanita yang sedang memadu nafsu ini. Setiap hentakan pinggul yang dilakukan Medaka membuat keduanya merasa sedang terbang di awang-awang, tenggelam dalam birahi yang keluar pada malam ini.

"Rias!"

Medaka dengan secepat kilat meninggalkan dada empuk Rias, langsung menuju mulut yang masih tersumpal oleh tangannya sendiri, setelah melepaskan tanganya, Medaka langsung melumat bibir Rias yang masih menghisap tanpa sadar, Medaka menjulurkan lidahnya, menutup semua bibir Rias dengan bibir miliknya, baik yang atas maupun yang bawah.

Cairan yang keluarpun sama banyaknya dari kedua mulut tersebut. Saliva yang tertukar antara Rias dan Medaka kini meluber kemana-mana, membasahi dada mereka yang saling tumpang tindih dengan puting beradu dengan indahnya. Cairan vaginal yang keluarpun kini membasahi kaki dan pinggul Medaka. Mereka berdua hanya diam untuk menikmati orgasme yang membawa mereka ke langit ketujuh tersebut.

Medaka dan Rias kini hanya tertidur saling bertindihan, lelah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan barusan. Dan dengan bibir bawah mereka yang masih saling mengunci dan sangat sensitif, sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk bergerak.

* * *

"Sudah puas, Rias?" Lirih Medaka.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini denganku?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku, Kurokami Medaka, siap membantu siapapun, apapun dan kapanpun. Tapi aku akan membantumu lagi jika kau memerlukan ini, lagi. Rias Gremory."

* * *

Ingat, DON'T FAP LIKE A TRAP!

Beta'ed by Gunz. Bukan beta beneran sih, Cuma nyuruh-nyuruh ganti. =3= :hammer:

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

II

V


End file.
